Storeroom
by repitsaoul
Summary: Les cours terminés, alors qu'il pense que plus personne n'est au lycée, Shôyô Hinata se réfugie dans le débarras du gymnase pour s'adonner à... quelques plaisirs, sans se douter que quelqu'un viendra le déranger.


« Storeroom »

* * *

><p>Les portes du débarras du gymnase étaient closes. Plus personne ne s'entraînait et le lycée était probablement entièrement vide. Tapis dans la pénombre de la petite pièce, le dos qui se cambrait de temps à autre, appuyé contre une pile de cartons, Shôyô tentait difficilement de refréner ses cris de plaisir.<p>

« Kage... yama... »

Sa voix résonnait comme une supplication. Une main appuyée contre ses lèvres, il se mordait l'index pour se retenir de crier. Des gémissements bruyants émanaient de sa gorge, sa respiration était sauvagement saccadée. Il avait le cou et la nuque trempés de sueur, le front humide et des mèches de cheveux venaient se coller sur ses tempes.

Seul, les pupilles brillantes, sa main droite allait et venait le long de son membre dur, dans un rythme rapide, s'attardait de temps à autres sur son gland délicieusement humide. Le plus rarement possible pour faire monter la pression. Il voulait un orgasme, mais un orgasme puissant.

« Kage... ya... hmmmm... »

Ses jambes tremblaient sous le coup des spasmes de plaisir. Au fil des secondes, l'excitation du garçon décuplait. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus chaud, bruyant. Sa main gauche rejoignit la droite pour masturber son sexe gonflé de plaisir. Shôyô ferma les yeux et accéléra le mouvement. Tenant fermement entre ses doigts fins sa verge brûlante, son corps tremblant de tout son long.

« Ouiii... ouiiiii... »

Le sexe serré entre ses paumes, il balança la tête en arrière. Il ne retenait plus ses cris. Grognait. Le corps tendu. Les mains rapides, empoignant fermement sa virilité. Il répétait le nom de son coéquipier.

« Kageyama... hmm... Kageyama... Kaaa... Aaaaahhh... ! »

Shôyô se cambra dans un nouvel élan de plaisir. Une impression de vertige s'empara de lui et une violente décharge lui arracha un dernier cri d'extase. Empoignant une dernière fois son sexe, il explosa délicieusement au creux de sa main.

La pression de son corps retomba doucement et Shôyô tenta de reprendre sa respiration, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'empara d'un mouchoir et essuya sa jouissance, les joues encore rouges.

« Hinata ? »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Shôyô reconnut cette voix immédiatement. C'était celle de Kageyama, toujours un peu sévère et plus grave que la sienne. Que faisait-il là ? Il ne devait y avoir plus personne ! L'attaquant se releva maladroitement, faisant tomber le carton contre lequel il était appuyé. _Meeeerde !_ Il entendit les pas de son coéquipier s'avancer vers le débarras. Rapidement, il remonta son pantalon, au moment même où la porte s'ouvrit.

Tobio y passa la tête.

« Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

━ J-j'étais venu m'entraîner et je rangeais les balles que j'avais utilisé... », bredouilla l'autre, la voix tremblante.

Mais le brun voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Il s'approcha de son coéquipier et croisa les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

━ R-rien ! », rétorqua le plus petit un peu trop agressivement.

Puis il tenta de pousser Tobio pour passer, mais ce dernier lui saisi le bras. Tremblant, au bout duquel il tenait dans sa main le mouchoir qu'il avait préalablement utilisé.

« L-lâche-moi ! », s'exclama Shôyô en tentant de se dégager.

Mais Tobio n'était pas prêt de le libérer après une réaction si vive, qui ne faisait qu'attiser sa curiosité.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques ? Ce n'est rien qu'un mouchoir, dit-il.

━ J-justement ! Alors laisse-moi partir maintenant ! »

Le brun voyait clairement que Shôyô n'était pas sûr de lui. Son corps tremblait, ses cordes vocales faisaient vibrer sa voix. Il avait les joues roses. Il était paniqué.

Il porta sa main vers le mouchoir.

« Oy ! rugit le plus petit.

━ Laisse-moi voir ce que c'est, rétorqua calmement Tobio en dégageant le mouchoir.

━ A-arrê-... ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que le passeur réussit à le lui arracher. Sans hésiter, Shôyô se jeta sur lui et tenta d'agripper son bras, poussant son coéquipier contre les piles de carton derrière lui.

« Hinata ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?! », s'énerva pour de bon Tobio.

Sans laisser le temps à l'attaquant de répondre, il ouvrit ledit mouchoir et...

« C-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Kageyama ! s'empressa Shôyô, maintenant littéralement rouge de honte. J-je... »

Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne put terminer sa phrase.

Tobio passa une main dans la nuque de son coéquipier et attira son visage vers le sien, ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord, Shôyô se laissa aller à la chaleur des bouts de chair du passeur, à leur saveur, puis une vague de panique s'empara de lui et il se recula brutalement.

Tobio soutenait son regard plein de questions, les joues rouges mais toujours cette expression de sévérité sur le visage.

« Kageyama... tu... », tenta le garçon aux cheveux soleil, perplexe.

Mais l'autre s'avança vers lui, le coinçant contre l'un des murs du petit débarras, et se pencha en avant, sans oser franchir les derniers centimètres entre leurs lèvres. Dans l'obscurité, Shôyô n'arrivait que difficilement à percevoir les traits de son visage, mais l'éclat de ses pupilles plongées dans les siennes était clairement visible. Timidement, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et attrapa les lèvres de son coéquipier.

Tobio l'enlaça dans un gémissement, caressant son dos, et sans se séparer de lui, l'invita à s'asseoir par terre. Les deux adolescents continuaient de jouer de leurs lèvres, de leurs langues, secrètement et sans rien qui ne puisse couper ce moment unique.

Puis à bout de souffle, Shôyô rompu le contact. Il gardait les yeux baissés pour ne pas montrer son embarras au brun. Son esprit était partagé entre la confusion et l'incompréhension de ce qu'il se passait, et la joie de ce baiser.

« Oy. »

Il sursauta en relevant la tête. Tobio était aussi rouge que lui. Il était hésitant, voulait dire quelque chose mais n'y arrivait pas et luttait pour ne pas dérober son regard.

« Enlève ton t-shirt... », lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Voyant que Shôyô ne réagissait pas, il continua :

« Et ton pantalon aussi. »

Une vague de chaleur parcourut le corps de Shôyô. Il refréna un sourire et se releva pour enlever son haut, mais eu plus de mal pour le bas. Voyant qu'il était gêné, Tobio s'avança à quatre-pattes et baissa lui-même son pantalon, dévoilant son érection naissante.

« Tu ne portes pas de caleçon ? demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

━ T-tu es arrivé alors que je ne m'étais pas encore rhabillé... », protesta un Shôyô très embarrassé que sa virilité soit à la même hauteur que le visage de Tobio.

Un sourire amusé vint étirer les lèvres du passeur, qui reporta ensuite toute son attention sur le membre de son ami. Il enroula sa main droite autour et porta une attention toute particulière aux réactions du roux, qui poussa un long soupir de complaisance, la tête renversée en arrière.

Puis Tobio entreprit un mouvement de haut en bas, glissant sa main libre sur les fesses du jeune homme qui lâcha un son de surprise. Toujours de sa main libre, le brun caressa l'arrière de ses cuisses, son bas-ventre avant de prendre la main que lui tendait Shôyô.

Continuant son mouvement de haut en bas, Tobio avança ses lèvres du gland et déposa un baiser chaste. Puis de sa langue brûlante déposa de brèves caresses qui arrachait à son coéquipier des gémissements, avant de prendre l'extrémité gonflé de plaisir dans sa bouche.

« K-Kageyama... », souffla Shôyô dans un long tremblement.

Toujours debout, le pauvre attaquant sentait ses jambes trembler sous son poids et l'intensité du plaisir. Tobio exécuta un mouvement de va-et-vient lent, sa langue prenant le temps de goûter chaque parcelle du sexe de Shôyô qui tremblait littéralement de plaisir.

Puis il le libéra de ses lèvres gourmandes et leva les yeux vers Shôyô qui gardait la tête en arrière :

« Regarde-moi, Hinata. »

L'attaquant, les joues rouges et la poitrine qui se soulevait à vive allure, se contraignit à faire face à son amant. Son regard était brûlant de désir. Il avait la bouche entre-ouverte, d'où s'échappait continuellement des gémissements et des supplications. Il ne cessait de répéter son nom.

Savourant la flamme de désir dans le regard de Shôyô, le passeur raffermit la pression de sa main droite sur son sexe, accéléra le mouvement. Shôyô secoua la tête sous le coup du plaisir décuplé, n'en pouvant plus.

« Tobio... Aaaaahhhnn... TOBIO ! »

Dans un ultime cri de jouissance, Shôyô balança la tête en arrière et s'accrocha aux cheveux sombres de son coéquipier. Sa semence vint se répandre sur les joues du brun et sur sa main.

La respiration encore saccadée, il s'écroula à terre. Tobio passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme et releva son menton, avant de déposer un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres.

Dans l'élan, Shôyô le poussa en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge, la tête appuyée contre une pile de cartons et continuant de savourer ses lèvres, les mordillant de temps à autres, il enleva le t-shirt et le pantalon du passeur.

Puis le brun daigna se séparer des lèvres de son coéquipier qui descendit le long de son torse par des coups de langues et de baisers, jusqu'à atteindre son boxer sous lequel se cachait l'érection naissante du brun.

Shôyô passa doucement ses doigts fins, Tobio trembla une seconde. Puis sa main se fit plus entreprenante et il massa fermement sa verge. Le passeur ne se retenait pas d'exprimer son contentement.

« Hmm... Hinata... »

Le regard brûlant de désir de Tobio croisa celui de l'attaquant. Tout excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin goûter à l'intimité même de son amant, Shôyô s'empressa alors de libérer le sexe de son ami, tendu.

Mais brusquement, Shôyô se prit à angoisser et la peur de ne pas savoir comment faire le prit soudainement. Tobio ressentit son hésitation et glissa sa main sur la joue encore chaude du roux, se faufila dans ses cheveux en bataille comme pour l'encourager.

Shôyô frissonna à ce contact et se résolut à empoigner – trop fermement – la virilité du brun.

« Ahn... Doucement, Hinata !

━ D-désolé... »

Mais l'image de la petite main de Shôyô qui s'essayait maladroitement de lui donner du plaisir décupla rapidement les sensations de Tobio, qui se mordait sérieusement la lèvre. Ses doigts jouaient dans les cheveux du roux, tandis que Shôyô glissa sa main libre autour des bourses du passeur, qui lâcha un gémissement un peu plus fort :

« Oooohhh...

━ Tobio..., fit timidement alors Shôyô. Tu aimes ça ? »

Le brun tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée et de se concentrer sur la question, mais voir Shôyô si incertain, ressemblant dans toute cette excitation à un petit être si fragile, l'excitait beaucoup trop.

« O-oui... beau... coup... », parvint à lâcher Tobio.

Il entendit un petit rire satisfait de la part de son coéquipier, puis sentit sa bouche le prendre entièrement. D'un coup.

« Hmmmm... Putaaaain... Hinata, ouiii... »

Son dos se cambra et il dut attraper fermement les cheveux de Shôyô, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur, tellement la sensation était délicieuse, puissante. Tobio serrait les dents, tentant de calmer ses gémissements, mais l'enthousiasme de Shôyô allait avoir raison de lui...

Le roux tenait toujours dans sa main gauche les bourses du passeur, exerçant de temps à autres une pression qui le faisait davantage décoller. Il gardait loger le membre tendu et gonflé de Tobio dans sa bouche, faisant sauvagement tournoyer sa langue autour.

« Continue... Hina... ta... »

Le passeur n'était plus très loin d'atteindre sa limite.

_Crac !_

Un bruit en provenance du gymnase fit sursauter les deux garçons. Shôyô s'arrêta net et se redressa. Les portes du débarras étaient fermées, mais un petit espace en dessous permettait de savoir si quelqu'un était dans le gymnase.

« Asahi ! Tu veux t'entraîner ce soir ? »

_Noya !_ pensa intérieurement Tobio. Rapidement, il se cacha derrière les tapis d'entraînement et Shôyô vint se blottir près de lui.

« Non, mais j'aimerai un peu rester ici..., répondit celui qu'on surnommait le champion.

━ Hm ? Pourquoi ?

━ Je repensais un peu à ces trois années qu'on a passé tous ensembles... »

Les deux seconde les écoutaient discuter sans bruit, mais Tobio ne pouvait pas attendre que Yû et Azumane s'éloignent. Le désir dévorait son bas-ventre et son sexe était toujours à l'air libre, n'attendant qu'une chose : que Shôyô s'en occupe.

Doucement, le passeur prit la main de son coéquipier et la posa sur son gland lui arrachant un délicieux frisson. Shôyô comprit le message et sans faire le moins de bruit possible, vint s'asseoir en face de Tobio.

Lorsque la main de l'attaquant recommença son travail, toujours de cette façon si maladroite mais horriblement excitante, Tobio noua ses jambes autour de son coéquipier et l'attira vers lui pour blottir son visage dans son cou.

Les soupirs et gémissements du brun résonnaient plus forts dans les oreilles du roux, ce qui avait pour don de l'exciter un peu plus. Toucher ainsi le garçon qu'il aime... avec la crainte que Yû et Azumane ne les découvre... collés l'un contre l'autre... et l'excitation délicieusement à son comble... Il était tenté de toucher son sexe qui se tendait peu à peu.

« Hinata..., chuchota Tobio au creux de son oreille. Fais-moi jouir et je m'occupe de toi juste après. »

Shôyô serra les lèvres, retenant un sourire d'impatience, et se colla un peu plus contre Tobio. Ses deux mains tenaient fermement son membre gonflé, tournoyaient autour, caressaient son gland en faisant de petites pauses – et dans ces moments-là, Tobio le serrait plus fort contre lui comme pour lui demander de recommencer.

« Hina... taaaa... »

Les gémissements du brun devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Ses mains se crispaient et ses bras serraient un peu plus fort à chaque fois le corps de Shôyô.

« Mmmmmmh... »

Tobio atteignait sa limite. Dans un brusque élan, il s'empara des lèvres de Shôyô contre lesquels il poussa un dernier long gémissement, et sa semence se répandit sur le corps de son coéquipier.

Leur baiser se prolongea durant de longues secondes, Tobio caressant le visage et la chevelure de son amant. Puis prêtant l'oreille, ils remarquèrent que Yû et Azumane n'étaient plus là, et un regard suffit à les relancer pendant encore au moins une heure...

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Première fic, premier yaoi, premier lemon et mes craintes ;v;_

_Je vais vous faire une confidence : j'ai HORREUR du yaoi. Je ne supporte pas mangas & animés et fanfictions mais uniquement quand cela est de l'ordre de la romance, parce que quand il est question de yaoi lemon (pas lime uesheu, lemon), bah tout d'un coup, j'adore. (non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez %D)_

_Et combinez à ça mon amour passionnel pour Haikyû! (SI TU L'AS PAS VU (ce qui m'étonnerait sinon tu ne serais pas en train de lire ça) VA ME MATER CETTE PERLE), et en particulier pour Tobio et Shôyô (je les veux dans mon lit), je me suis lancée. Et c'est une première. Ca me fait très bizarre aussi, parce que jamais je n'aurai penser avoir assez de foi pour pondre un yaoi et qui plus est, un yaoi lemon du premier coup._

_Quand à sa qualité, vous seuls êtes capables de me le dire, alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! c:_

_Dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas écrire d'autres yaoi (lemon ou non) avant un bon moment, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Bisous les amours 'w'_

_(et passez outre la nullité du titre (Storeroom = Débarras), j'étais vraiment vraiment à court d'idées %D)_


End file.
